Dieciocho años Dos regalos
by Eienhy
Summary: Como un pequeño epilogo de la  historia Dieciocho años, la cual es necesaria haber leído para entender esta; y  un regalo para Orihime en su cumpleaños... un poco atemporal, dedicado a Any nu nu...Ulquihime


Dieciocho años.

_Dos regalos._

Hideki no está aquí. No está desde hace una semana y no lo estará por otra más. Pero el problema no es ese…el problema es que hoy, precisamente hoy Hideki no está, y no está porque está en Alemania, con su familia.

Hace poco relativamente, se ha graduado de la preparatoria, y se ha convertido en un flamante estudiante universitario; pero está con su familia, en Alemania, muy, muy lejos.

Miré por la ventana con la barbilla apoyada en mis manos, aburrida…lo que realmente me molesta no es que Hideki no está aquí este día, o que en aquel remoto lugar seguramente verá a Annette y no es que la chica me caiga mal, bueno, siendo honesta, si me cae mal, no lo puedo evitar, porque a pesar de todo, sigue siendo un chicle amarillo pegada a mi novio, como decía Tamiya, lo que realmente me molesta, es el hecho de que Hideki no ha llamado.

No lo ha hecho y quizás no lo haga, el día llega a su fin, el sol ha comenzado a ocultarse tiñendo el cielo de colores rosáceos ¿Cuántas horas de diferencia hay entre Alemania y Japón? No lo recuerdo, pero quizás Hideki no llamará.

Y pensar que contaba con su voz para mejorar mi horrible día, porque hoy ha sido horrible, quería escuchar su voz, diciéndome sensei, aun, no se le quita la maña. Solo deja de hacerlo cuando estamos a solas en mi departamento, cuando sus dedos acarician mi piel y sus labios besan los míos, cuando nuestros corazones laten a la par y me hace viajar a un mundo que solo conozco a su lado. ¡Ahh de verdad lo extraño! Mira que pensar en esos momentos tan íntimos, ahora, cuando debería estar molesta con él.

Pero incluso su recuerdo me alivia…

Volviendo al tema y dejando la imagen de mi en sus brazos, hoy, fue un día horrible.

Comencemos por el principio, como debe ser.

-o-o-o-

Se me hizo tarde para ir al trabajo, tanto así que solo medio desayune. Cuando llegue me encontré con Tatski a punto de explotar, al parecer uno de mis queridos alumnos se peleo con uno de sus no tan queridos estudiantes, justo antes de entrar a clases. Hable con mi alumno y ni modo los castigamos a ambos.

Cuando por fin pude ir a grupo, Jima sensei se interpuso en mi camino, con su forma peculiar de mirar a quien le cae mal, me sonrió malicioso.

-Inoue sensei- me dijo negando con la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado- como siempre tiene problemas para controlar a sus alumnos.

-Jima sensei, el problema está solucionado.

-¿ya veo, que clase de castigo suave le pondrá?

-Touru kun tendrá el castigo merecido- dije y le esquive.

-claro, me imagino…como ese Arima ¿cierto?- me detuve en seco y me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿qué quiere decir con eso?

-nada- dijo poniendo sus manos atrás de su espalda- solo que hay rumores…

- ¿qué rumores?

-solo rumores- canturreo- cuando el rio suena agua…

-¿qué rumores?- repetí, Jima sensei empujo sus lentes por el puente de su nariz y sonrió.

-solo que ese jovencito recibía trato especial, ¿cierto, Inoue sensei?

-no sé de qué habla- sentí pánico, pero al mismo tiempo pensé que no había nada que temer Hideki ya no era estudiante de esta escuela.

-¿ah no? pues ese malcriado hasta donde sé, se llevaba muy bien con usted ¿Tenían alguna relación especial?

-¡que le importa viejo metiche!- le gritó Tatsuki abriendo la puerta de la sala de maestros-¡cállese y no moleste!

-¡usted!- dijo Jima sensei olvidándome y señalando indignado a mi amiga- ¡usted es peor que esos niños, es tan ruidosa y molesta!

-¡¿y qué le importa!- le contesto Tatsuki cruzando los brazos y mirándolo socarronamente.

Suspiré y aproveche para irme.

-o-o-o-

Tatsuki chan me salvó ¿había rumores de mi relación con Hideki? sí, probablemente…ah eso era horrible, siempre quise evitarlo, pero ahora parece que siempre se supo.

Al llegar al grupo al que le iba a dar clase me recibió un borrador, mis alumnos jugaban con él futbol dentro del salón. Les regañe y grite, pero el golpe nadie me lo quitó ¿a quién se le ocurre jugar con un borrador?

-El futbol se juega con lo que sea- me dijo uno de ellos.

-como sea, no lo hagan dentro del salón.

-es que sensei llegó tarde.

Cubetada de agua fría.

-sí, tenía cosas que hacer- dije- pero eso no justifica que estuvieran jugando.

Zanjada la situación me dispuse a dar mi clase.

-o-o-o-

Al termino de la jornada comenzó a llover, olvide mi paraguas y Tatsuki salió antes. Sin poder remediarlo y como no era muy fuerte decidí caminar a casa, sin embargo justo a mitad de camino la lluvia arreció así que corrí y al hacerlo se rompió el tacón de mi zapatilla, lo que provoco que aterrizará en el suelo encharcado. Como dije, hoy fue un día horrible…

Llegué a casa empapada, llena de lodo y con una rodilla raspada, me duche rápidamente y me puse un vestido ligero, afuera seguía lloviendo. Prendí la televisión, pero a causa de la lluvia la recepción era malísima así que la apague, suspiré y miré por la ventana, la lluvia poco a poco amaino.

-o-o-o-

El atardecer, en aquel cielo despejado por la lluvia, resultaba hermoso, pero mirarlo sin compañía, resultaba triste. Cerré los ojos y suspiré de nuevo. Hideki no ha llamado, revise una y otra vez mi celular esperando encontrar una llamada perdida o un mensaje aunque sea. Nada. En todo el día, él no me había llamado, quizás lo había olvidado.

Resignada me dirigí a mi cama, me senté en la orilla y miré la fotografía que tenía de ambos... la tome y la abrace contra mi pecho. De verdad ¿se habrá olvidado de mi? Quería hablar con él, escuchar su voz apacible y grave sin duda clamaría mi corazón mejorando mi día. Arima Hideki, de verdad, de verdad te extraño. Me deje caer de espaldas en mi cama, triste, con la fotografía entre mis brazos. Hay algo que tengo que decirte…

-o-o-o-

La maldita llave se atoro otra vez, definitivamente pediría una nueva, o quizás tendría que arreglar de nuevo la bendita chapa, frunciendo el ceño se peleaba con la puerta, cuando por fin logró abrirla atisbó una mirada al interior, la sala de estar estaba completamente a oscuras, solo una delgada línea de luz se colaba por la puerta entre abierta de la recamara.

Sigiloso entró, se quitó el impermeable lleno de gotitas de agua, el abrigo y los zapatos, los dejo en el recibidor y se interno en aquel lugar, paso a paso hasta aquella luz.

-o-o-o-

La puerta rechinó ligeramente, pensé que tendría que ponerle aceite. Permanecí con los ojos cerrados recostada en mi cama, una sombra, una presencia me sobresalto, porque se supone que estaba sola en casa, me levante de golpe y el portaretrato cayó al piso con un sonido estridente.

-sensei- lo miré, de pie, a mi lado, estaba él, mi querido Arima Hideki.

-o-o-o-

Su cabello había crecido un poco desde la última vez que lo vi, sin la presión de la preparatoria había decidido dejar crecer su cabello de forma rebelde, lo cual solo aumentaba su parecido con su anterior yo, Ulquiorra.

-Arima kun- susurré, mientras él se agachaba para recoger el retrato, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo observo un momento antes de dejarlo en su lugar.

-¿me extrañaba sensei?- dijo con un ligero tono de burla en su voz, me sonroje y desvié la vista.

-n-no- mentí- ¿cómo entraste?

-¿A caso lo olvido?- me dijo sentándose a mi lado en la cama- usted me dio llave.

Cierto. Se la di desde que pasamos nuestra primera noche juntos…el recuerdo aumenta tan solo la vergüenza que siento.

-pero no debiste entrar así, pensé que era un ladrón o algo así.

-no me regañe, sensei-dijo removiendo algo en su espalda.

-por cierto Arima kun, ¿qué haces aquí?- le dije intentado con ello parecer inmutable ante su falta de atención por el día de hoy- ¿no regresabas hasta la próxima semana?

-si- dijo sonriendo ligeramente, esa sonrisa casi imperceptible que me cautivó- pero hoy tenía que estar aquí.

Alargo su brazo y rodeo con él mis hombros, al tiempo que me tendía con la otra mano un paquetito rojo con un lazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, sensei- susurró en mi oído haciéndome estremecer - olvide la diferencia horaria, en teoría debía estar aquí desde temprano, lo siento sensei.

Sin tomar todavía el regalo gire mi rostro para mirarlo, vino de Alemania, hoy, solo por mi cumpleaños, estuvo todo el tiempo en aeropuertos, por eso no me había llamado. Pero estaba aquí, era lo único que importaba. Sonreí al mismo tiempo que quería llorar, acerque mi rostro y él inclino el suyo.

Lentamente nuestros labios se unieron y mis manos tomaron su regalo, él tomo mi rostro profundizando la caricia. Sus manos estaban frías.

-¿qué es? – le dije cuando nos separamos.

-ábralo, sensei- dijo.

-no me digas, sensei- le dije con un puchero- dime por mi nombre, ya no eres mi alumno.

Él rió ligeramente, sus manos me quitaron el regalo recién dado y lo dejo en la mesa de noche.

-¿qué…? –comencé pero él me calló con un beso.

-o-o-o-

Sus manos estaba frías, pero eso solo me sensibilizaba más, mi vestido ligero en el piso se retorcía de una forma extraña, su playera azul caía sobre este.

Mi cuerpo tembló y él me sostuvo. Le extrañaba. Tanto que esa noche todo lo sentí de forma más intensa.

Cada beso, cada caricia, su toque gentil, el aro de calor inundándolo todo, mi corazón desbocado, la suave y al mismo tiempo frenética danza de quienes nos amamos. Los suspiros entre mezclados con gritos ahogados. Mi amor por él fundiéndonos, su amor por mí uniéndonos.

-te amo- le dije aferrándome a su espalda, su espalda fuerte que siempre me daba seguridad- te amo.

Y mi vista se nubló por el suave golpe de placer que me inundaba.

-y yo a ti, Orihime- dijo haciéndome estremecer de nuevo, amaba cuando mi nombre salía de sus labios, cuando dejaba de ser sensei, para convertirme simplemente en su novia, en su amante…

-Orihime- susurró de nuevo- mi querida princesa.

-o-o-o-

Abrazada a su torso, cubierta por sabanas blancas, rodeada por sus brazos, suspire feliz esta vez. Definitivamente su presencia mejoraba todo.

Pero había algo que tenía que decirle aunque no sabía cómo empezar… me despegue de él y me di la vuelta dándole la espalda, escuche un gruñido de protesta y su abrazo cubriéndome de nuevo, respiró suavemente sobre mi cuello lo besó de la misma forma, sonreí.

Mi regalo seguía sin abrir en la mesa de noche, había sido testigo de un momento íntimo entre nosotros dos, quería saber que había dentro, pero no quería abrirlo aun. Suspiré, había algo que tenía que decirle, pero seguía sin saber cómo.

-¿pasa algo, sensei?- ahí está otra vez…me di la vuelta encarándolo, lo miré ceñuda.

-no me digas así- le recrimine- ya te dije que ya no soy tu maestra.

Él sonrió de lado y me miró divertido, comprendí que lo hacía a propósito.

-Arima kun, no estoy jugando prefiero que me digas por mi nombre.

-cuando deje de llamarme por mi apellido, con gusto, sen-sei- recalcó, fruncí el ceño- pero no desvié el tema, ¿le sucede algo?

-n-no- volví a mentir- ¿porqué tendría que pasarme algo?

Él me escudriño con la mirada, no muy convencido, pero sabiendo que no quería decirle aun. Él podía leerme como a cualquier libro abierto, así que no dijo nada y me beso de nuevo.

-si usted lo dice- su dedo índice inicio un camino descendente por mi espalda, me retorcí.

-no, no, me haces cosquillas- dije apretándome contra su cuerpo, quizás era eso lo que quería.

-un día como hoy- dijo abrazándome y apoyando su mejilla en mi cabeza- nos besamos por primera vez, ¿lo recuerda, sensei?

-¿un día como hoy?

-sí, era su cumpleaños… yo me deshice del regalo que Gouichi tenía para usted ¿recuerda? Usted me regaño…y entonces…

-sí ya, lo recuerdo- él volvió a reír suavemente.

-también recuerdo la primera vez que usted y yo hicimos…

-¡Hideki!- levante mi rostro encendido y lo miré, hoy al parecer tenía ganas de molestarme.

-¿qué?- se defendió- es un recuerdo muy bonito ¿no le parece?

Asentí, sonrojándome de nuevo.

-Hideki

-¿mmm?

-ese día como hoy fuimos descuidados ¿recuerdas?

Asintió y se deslizó un poco por la cama, de forma que pudiera apoyar su mejilla en mi pecho, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura.

-pero lo hemos sido muchas veces- dijo cínicamente.

-lo sé, pero eso no debió pasar- le dije, teníamos culpa de la misma forma.

- no se preocupe, sensei- dijo levantando el rostro- si queda embarazada nos casamos.

Entrecerré los ojos y amague un coscorrón.

-aun eres muy joven como para que quieras casarte.

-no habría problema- dijo hundiendo su rostro de nuevo en mi pecho- estoy seguro que todo saldría bien, además tarde o temprano, pienso casarme contigo.

Me sonroje de nuevo ¿de verdad, hablaba en serio?

-Arima Orihime ¿crees que suene bien?- le pregunte.

-suena genial- dijo desde mi pecho.

-¿sabes? Jima sensei dice que hay rumores sobre nosotros, si mi apellido cambia sería como darle la razón…aunque al final no me importaría.

-jeje –se rió él- ¿de verdad está pensando casarse conmigo?

Sonreí.

-pero si tu lo dijiste

-¿él qué?

-que si quedaba embarazada nos casaríamos.

Se levantó de golpe mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos, mi corazón palpito fuertemente contra mi pecho.

-¿me está queriendo decir que usted…que yo…?

Apoye mi mano en su mejilla.

-sé que será difícil para ti, aun eres muy joven para esta responsabilidad… entenderé si tú…

-no digas tonterías- me dijo acercando su rostro a mi cuello-yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Las cosas solo se adelantaron un poco.

Sonreí de nuevo, mientras él me abrazaba y besaba mi cuello.

-Arima Orihime- repitió él- suena perfecto.

Mis brazos rodearon su cuello y nos besamos de nuevo. Al final mi día había sido perfecto. Esa mañana se me hizo tarde, porque estaba tan feliz cuando mi prueba de embarazo salió positiva que olvide por completo que tenía que trabajar y luego vino Hideki a pasar el día conmigo.

Sí, mi día había sido perfecto. Recibí dos regalos, uno descansa sobre la mesa de noche envuelto en papel rojo. El otro se encuentra en mi vientre formándose poco a poco, siendo el fruto de un amor que ha vencido al tiempo.

* * *

><p>Bueno esto, en teoría tenía que estar ayer 3 de septiembre, cumpleaños de Orihime, pero no lo pude terminar a tiempo. Dedicado a Any nu nu que pronto llevará esta historia a un nuevo plano, estoy tan contenta, espero que te guste y que reconozcas cierto paquetito rojo, que solo tu sabes lo tiene dentro.<p>

espero que tambien les haya gustado a ustedes, principalmente para quienes leyeron Dieciocho años en su momento, un review si así fue y sino también XD

ciao!


End file.
